


blood LUST

by seungcheolist



Category: B.A.P
Genre: Blood, Blood Drinking, Bloodlust, M/M, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-13 22:40:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10523385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seungcheolist/pseuds/seungcheolist
Summary: Youngjae wants it, so so so fucking badly.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhh I have sinned a little but this is not the worse Daejae I've ever written. Drabble, it's literally two am and I just had this burst of inspiration.

It should be wrong, its dangerous. Youngjae did not give a shit any more. He'd fought this for so long but even in his sleep, he wanted it. 

"You want me to bite you?" Daehyun asked, his voice a seductive whisper. His fangs had long since run out, the way they always seemed to when he looked at Youngjae, and they grazed against his neck as he spoke. He was pressing the younger's front up against the wall, Youngjae's hands held behind his back as he involuntarily bared his neck. 

He wanted it. 

He wanted Daehyun to fuck him, bite him, fucking take him apart until he didn't know anything else but Daehyun. He didn't even want to love him, he just had a strong hunch that sex with Daehyun would be better than any he's ever had and he wanted to confirm that. If it was, well he wouldn't mind doing it a few more times. 

"Answer me." Daehyun's fangs were dragging along his skin, along his shoulder and up his neck, sharp but leaving behind nothing more than two alluring red stripes in their wake. 

"Do you want to bite me?" And shit, why was he so breathless? 

Daehyun groaned, a soft, needy sound as his fangs were replaced with his tongue, licking a warm, broad line where Youngjae's neck met his shoulder, sending a nerve-wracking thrill up his spine. It should have been nerve-wracking, but somewhere along the way it translated to Youngjae's arousal amplifying. Daehyun whispered, "Yes, stop teasing, I know you want it." 

Just to tease more, Youngjae craned his head back to rest on Daehyun's shoulder, the creamy expanse of his throat completely bared for him. He heard Daehyun curse under his breath and grinned, one of his hands moving to rest against the vampire's already hard crotch. 

"You have to give me permission," and the way Daehyun nosed along his neck should have sent him on edge, but it was just Daehyun, so he knew he didn't have anything to be afraid of. 

"Yes," Youngjae gasped out, desperate, so so so fucking desperate, his hand shamelessly stroking Daehyun through his jeans as a form of encouragement. "Yes, yes, please. Daehyun, pleas-" 

He gripped Daehyun's cock hard, his mouth opening on a silent moan as Daehyun sunk his fangs into his throat.


End file.
